


Bedtime Fable

by Puelche



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puelche/pseuds/Puelche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛萨在莱恩的房间里遇见了麦迪文。</p><p>麦迪文似乎没有听见洛萨碰翻花瓶的声音，洛萨则假装没有看见麦迪文手上沾着的精液。</p><p>（警告：有互攻）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

莱恩正在宴会大厅里和将士们为了这次的凯旋而豪饮，而骑士长和大法师在他的房间里沉默地对视着。

“麦迪文，我——”洛萨深吸了一口气打破了尴尬，竭力让自己的声音显得正直而平静，就好像他悄悄溜走真的是所谓的替莱恩拿外套一样，虽然涌上的血液和因紧张叫出的全名让他知道这借口连自己都骗不过。

“如你所见，我在自慰。”麦迪文毫不避讳地向洛萨展示着他假装没看到的东西，“你呢？这次在外面 _又_ 站了多久了？”显然，麦迪文对不小心碰出声响而不得不装作突然进来的洛萨并不感到意外。

麦迪文的意有所指让洛萨立刻明白了对方早就知道所有的事情：一个藏在门后的下午和那个无意间对上的眼神。

“我最亲爱的安度因，你就是对这种事情 _上瘾_ 。”麦迪文哼出一个单音节的嘲笑，故意舔着手指的模样就像个恶毒的小孩在一无所有的乞丐面前炫耀地吮着自己见鬼的棒棒糖。一瞬间洛萨觉得现在衣袍大敞的不是麦迪文而是他自己，秘密被挑破的羞怒混合着不想承认的入迷借着胃里的酒精爬上了他的脸。哦，其实洛萨自己也偷偷舔过，在棒棒糖主人沉睡的时候。

“你就是这样舔我手的吗？”麦迪文的舌头又卷进一根沾着白色浊液的手指，连同先前那根一起抽动着，另外一只手伸向下身已经软掉的器官，现在它在洛萨的注视下又抬起头来。

“闭嘴……”妈的为什么他连这个都知道——平时伶牙俐齿的洛萨在这时只能挤出一句无力到可笑的话，但他现在并不感到惊讶了，因为麦迪文是个神奇得可恨的人，哈， _神奇得甚至不能确定他还算不算个人_ 。对于麦迪文毫不留情地将秘密撕开的刻薄，洛萨莫名恼怒，似乎潜意识里认为自己应当受到更好的对待。但不得不承认，他现在正在 _观赏_ 着麦迪文的姿态，并且期待着他说出一些更尖酸的话来，做得更过分一些，这样自己就能有理由冲上去用什么东西塞住他的嘴。

而麦迪文果然就这么做了：“我闭嘴后你那要命的舌头和老二准备放哪儿？”

真该死。洛萨骂出了声。

寓言里的狐狸真的很懂既顺着狮子的意思又达到自己的目的，不是吗？

等洛萨能从这个恶狠狠的亲吻——撕咬或者其他能描述这个口腔空气剥夺过程的词语——中喘过气时，身上的衣服已经被麦迪文和他自己剥得差不多了，嘴里满是麦迪文精液和唾液混合着酒精的味道，还有一些血腥味，他们接触得太用力以至于麦迪文嘴唇磕破淌出了血。

洛萨眼中炽烈的蓝色和嘴唇上抹开的鲜红让麦迪文光看着就忍不住呻吟出来，他伸手握住洛萨的阴茎，用过长的指甲刮擦着上面的血管，引得对方一阵轻微的痉挛。好极了，对方大概想的是一样的事情。麦迪文迫不及待地想要把自己操进洛萨看起来就很柔韧的身体——哪怕这比起他印象中的那个少年洛萨要健壮高大许多——然而他忽然改变了主意。

 “安度因……”麦迪文叹息般念着洛萨的名字，伸手勾住洛萨的后脑勺，将对方嘴唇上属于自己的血液舔掉，并拦住了洛萨主动滑向后面扩张他自己的手。

洛萨一向不太信任麦迪文，性事尤其如此，他习惯于先准备好打开自己身体，因为麦迪文总是恶劣地在扩张这种事上有所保留——特别是对洛萨——这样他就能欣赏洛萨还没准备完全时就被自己或者莱恩侵入狠操到快哭的表情。然而洛萨总是能很快适应疼痛并有着他自己都没能察觉的乐在其中，于是麦迪文总是忍不住一次比一次过分，以此试探艾泽拉斯的雄狮到底会在什么时候尖叫出比上一次更加下流的声音。

问题是，或者说最妙的是，洛萨总能在这种试探上让人满意。作为一个出类拔萃的骑士，洛萨能把他最不乐意的事也做到无可挑剔，意志与能力在他的身体里可以完美融合，也能在必要的时候漂亮地分开——这真是个令人怜爱的美德。

麦迪文放开了洛萨的阴茎，转而用一种慢得折磨人的速度在乳头处打着圈并干脆地说：“操我。 ”现在洛萨的阴茎不用抚慰就翘得差不多快要贴住小腹，发红的乳头硬得让麦迪文忍不住在上面咬出了一个齿痕，仿佛那是一个许可。

有段时间操麦迪文简直是仅属莱恩的特权，所以当洛萨看见麦迪文邀请般地向后躺倒并用腿缠上他的腰时，他几乎为自己能够和莱恩的位置重合这一事实而叫出声。麦迪文总是会在他和莱恩把洛萨干到全身瘫软后再和莱恩来一发，用这样的姿势在动弹不得的洛萨面前进行一场炫耀式性爱。偶尔心情好会让缓过劲来的洛萨操他的嘴，但是，只要有莱恩在，麦迪文就永远会把最好的地方留给他们的国王。这个事实简直令洛萨发狂。

洛萨将手指探进麦迪文身体试图扩张，却换来对方对他体贴本意的揶揄：“如果你继续干这无聊的事情我现在就起来操你。”

洛萨本想照着麦迪文的脸来上一拳，但他突然想到了更好的方法：“哦，是吗？”

然后下一秒麦迪文差点射了出来——洛萨并没有撤回手指而是用力无比准确地按上了敏感点。麦迪文骂了一句脏话，继而对洛萨的洞察力惊奇到想大笑：他到底是把自己和莱恩的做爱观察得多仔细。

扳回一局的狮子并没有给狐狸喘息的机会。洛萨将手指蜷起一个角度反复在点附近来回摩擦，麦迪文开始有些后悔，但洛萨知道这个小小惩罚会让麦迪文兴奋——从某方面来讲，麦迪文和他是一类人。或许因为相似才互相忌惮和爱慕，这些感情混合成疯狂、扭曲的复杂集合，但他们各自对莱恩的感情却又单纯得要死，真见鬼。

在麦迪文的阴茎顶端开始冒出晶亮的前液时，洛萨及时地将自己火热的欲望代替手指挤了进去，把对方没来得及说的一连串脏话成功变成了粗重的呻吟。洛萨甚至得意地在麦迪文腰上掐了一把，换来一个粗鲁但示意继续的手势。

麦迪文还不能习惯洛萨抽动的节奏，呻吟总是还没完全叫出便被顶碎，身下属于莱恩的床单已经皱得揉到一旁。这种迷乱感让洛萨有种狩猎般的快意，现在他真的是一头骄傲的狮子了。

然而寓言说，当狐狸给以狮子好处时就意味着它想从狮子那里得到些什么。

在麦迪文看来，对美德要适时予以回报，这样下一次就能索取更多。

洛萨平时的表情真是令人很想教训他，虽然麦迪文知道自己的表情在洛萨看来同样如此。但现在洛萨的喘息和得意的神色是如此诱人，似乎正被按在床上干的不是自己。麦迪文一边挺身迎合着洛萨的抽插——现在他适应了洛萨的节奏，他比莱恩更加猛烈急切，像只久未进食的兽—— 一边决定现在就将回报的回报索回。然而这更将像是一份礼物。

洛萨一定会兴奋得哭出来。麦迪文对此十分肯定以至于露出一个不怀好意的笑容。

“安度因, 这是我给你的礼物。”麦迪文撑起落满吻痕的上半身，向空中点了下手指。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.大三角依旧爽到想开车。就只是车，对不起。  
> 2.从上一篇到现在，重心已经神奇地落在了洛萨身上。想哔洛萨，想翻来覆去哔洛萨^q^  
> 3.但因为还是很想哔初心（以及现在还是爱的）麦迪文所以就有了这篇披着洛麦皮的互攻。  
> 4.再次感叹洛萨为什么这么【——】！  
> 5.已经准备好下一篇的莱洛的play方式了（握拳  
> 6.希望第五条不是坑的FLAG……


	2. Chapter 2

礼物？洛萨还没来得及有所动作就僵住了：一根阴茎就猛地挤进没有扩张的后穴，瞬间痛得攥紧手指把麦迪文掐出了声。

洛萨不回头就知道是莱恩，他的身体对此太熟悉，不管是用舌头、皮肤、还是肠壁——对麦迪文也同样如此。所以洛萨马上察觉到捅进来的东西有着莱恩阴茎的形状，但粗暴的动作风格无疑是属于麦迪文。然而眼下麦迪文的大腿正勾在他身上，老二还颤悠悠地吐着水。他下意识地往身后莱恩的方向一摸——背后没有人，也不存在那根 _真的_ 在操他的阴茎，插进身体的东西是一束扭动的粘腻的魔法。

“我很高兴你这么喜欢它，但你真没必要夹得 _这么紧_ 。”麦迪文的声音里充满毫不掩饰的愉快，洛萨身上收束得干脆的肌肉线条和泛起的艳情粉红色让他用力舔了舔嘴唇上的血痂，“我不想鸡巴和屁眼都被你挤得疼。”

会 _魔法_ 的人都该滚去地狱——洛萨无法发出声音，所有的咒骂全被堵在喉咙里闷成猛烈的低喘，突如其来的疼痛让他耳朵里嗡嗡直响，冲来的快感让他整个人几乎要趴倒在麦迪文身上。该死的 _感觉交互_ 。

这是法师在他们脑子里使的小把戏，交互的感觉足以反馈真实，再深入些就会变成单方控制，洛萨见麦迪文和莱恩这么玩过，就在以前那些炫耀的时候。现在，他正在操麦迪文，而对方也在干他，虽然洛萨 _感觉_ 干他的是安了个莱恩老二的麦迪文。

身体里面的东西还在强硬地向深处挤去，遭到周围肌肉的剧烈抵抗，并唤起了洛萨对和麦迪文第一次做的回忆，麦迪文待他几乎毫无温柔可言，他对此也报之不客气的回应：把麦迪文夹到射。那次体验被有意记成一个怨结，使得他俩后来的每次性事都以近乎争斗的高潮收尾。他们总是能互相嫌憎着达到无比契合的步调：若洛萨竖中指示以挑衅，那么麦迪文就能凑上去将那指头狠咬一口然后搅进自己嘴里直到把洛萨的欲望煽成烈焰。有次他们甚至故意在莱恩面前来了一次彼此心知肚明的激烈做爱，像斗兽场中的野兽为了讨国王的欢心而相互撕咬。

洛萨从冲击中缓过劲，现在他觉得麦迪文的洞口似乎变小了一些，但心里清楚这是疼痛让他兴奋得更大，根部和肠子都被占有的感觉把他勒得呼吸困难。而麦迪文看着则像个让别人当面拆开自己给的整蛊礼物的混账——他得逞了，并扭着胯部期待对方的报复。

洛萨接下了富有挑衅意味的刺激，开始比之前更加激烈地冲撞，囊袋在麦迪文屁股上拍打出响亮的声音，间或充斥着“莱恩”在他后面搞出的咕啾水声。他不知道为什么麦迪文要用莱恩的鸡巴，但他打心底里喜欢这个。

不久两人就知道这有些过火了。洛萨从未和麦迪文这样做过，麦迪文被反复推开合拢的滚烫内部和后面那个同时在死命撞击的“莱恩”迅速让他思考僵滞，甚至感受不到麦迪文的指甲抓进了后背，也听不见对方和自己交缠的呻吟。滚烫的泪水在眼眶里随着快感蓄积，嘴巴里也想要被塞满的欲望在脑子里尖叫，他俯身地把麦迪文的舌头邀请进来，急切得像以前趴着翘起屁股让他快干自己一样。一些混杂的津液从麦迪文的嘴角挂了下去。

麦迪文被三处地方夹击得差点晕过去。强行入侵没有被开拓的洛萨同时又被他干得死死的，加上一个意料之中的红着眼眶的索吻，真是美妙到荒诞。他开始觉得自己有些过分，和莱恩做这个的时候总能得到十分体贴的照顾，但这次不是莱恩，而是被操到哭泣也要伺机反咬的洛萨，一个大意就会被咬断喉管。然而他一点也不想断开魔法连接，何况洛萨已经逐渐找到了步调，他感觉到洛萨正在配合魔法的抽插节奏而跟着碾磨着自己的内侧。有一刻他觉得这节奏同步得像是自己在插自己。太棒了，麦迪文打定主意下次要好好犒赏这位相当上道的骑士长。

“要是莱恩知道你‘借’了他的老二，这辈子你就得舔他舔到死了。”洛萨满足了嘴，边撑起上身边收紧了后穴，得到麦迪文下意识的同样反应，现在麦迪文的双腿和腰已经软得可以折成一个羞耻的角度。

“我以为你会表示感谢呢，还是说你其实更愿意用我的？”麦迪文努力冷笑着回应，尽管声音还是太富于情色。他毫不犹豫地加重推进的力度，把洛萨的回答封锁在新一轮浪潮的顶端，他的快感则紧随其后。把感觉依附在洛萨的动作之上，就像驾驭一匹听话的马带寻找到自己都没能发现的快感。麦迪文讨厌洛萨能如此使他满意，正如他欣赏洛萨从前现在和未来的作对。

他并没有告诉洛萨他们的国王已经走到门外，于是洛萨在莱恩——真的莱恩——推门而入时射得一塌糊涂，连带着后穴无法控制地收缩痉挛，莱恩阴茎的细节被挤压得清清楚楚。麦迪文也随着洛萨的高潮到达了顶峰，在射出的一瞬间他扶着阴茎将它对准了洛萨的脸——那双湿润的蓝色眼睛正看向第三人。

莱恩愣愣地望着在 _他的床上_ 肢体交缠的两位好友，其中一人还满脸是另外一人刚射出来的精液。噢，圣光在上。洛萨忽然觉得把莱恩舔到死的将不止是麦迪文一个人。

狮子和狐狸的关系应该会维持好一段时间了。只是没人知道，为什么寓言里那些最后才出现的猎人总有好到见鬼的运气。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后开成了混乱邪恶的洛麦洛车。  
> 魔法是个好东西。


End file.
